1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for providing a game service, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing financial support in purchasing a game item.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, online or offline games provide users with various types of game items to enhance their interest in the games. In this instance, a game item may be provided to a user with or without charge. For example, the game item may be provided to the user without charge provided that the user completes a mission in a corresponding game according to a game scenario. The mission may include, for example, a monster hunt, a quest completion, a destruction of a particular object, opening or a creation of the particular object, and the like. Also, the game item may be provided to the user without charge at an event or the like that may occur in the game or outside the game.
The game item may be provided to the user with charge by exchanging the game item with game money corresponding to a price of the game item from game money obtained by the user.
However, in the case of providing the user with the game item without charge, the user may not be a skillful high-level player. In this case, the user may not easily complete a mission. Therefore, the user may not be able to obtain the game item or it may take some time to obtain the game item. In the case of providing the user with the game item at an event, the event may occur within a temporary and limited range.
In the case of providing the user with the game item with charge, the user who desires to purchase the game item may not have an amount of game money sufficient to cover a price of the game item. In this case, the user may not obtain the corresponding game item.
In the aforementioned game item obtainment method according to a conventional technique, among users who may not easily complete a mission according to a game scenario or among users that may have an insufficient amount of game money, many of them may be beginners. Accordingly, it may cause the users to feel weary of playing the corresponding game or to feel bored of an obtainment process for the game item, which may result in declining user interest and participation in the game.